The conventional technologies for transformation of 2D views into 3D views transform a 2D video into a 3D video through a view transformation method. However, because the technologies are not fully sophisticated, the time-consuming transformation leads to a very high cost, and the 3D effect obtained through the transformation is not ideal, development of the 3D industry has been affected.
To solve the aforesaid technical problem, the present disclosure provides a method and an apparatus for achieving transformation of a virtual view into a 3D view, which allows the user to adjust the 3D effect so as to obtain better holographic 3D visual experiences.